A variety of electronic temperature control apparatus has heretofore been provided. The prior art has temperature control apparatus for single zones that are adapted for changing the settings for day and night modes of operation, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,284, 3,964,677 and 4,154,397. Temperature controllers for controlling the temperatures in multiple zones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,611, 4,079,366 and 4,090,248. The prior art, however, is deficient in many areas which, inter alia, are the lack of individual temperature settings, temperature measurements and adjustments for each zone when controlling a plurality of zones, displays of time, temperature, or consecutive displays of control status for each zone. Nor does the prior art control apparatus employ digital logic circuits for this purpose which are comparatively inexpensive and easy to preset as compared, for example, to computer controlled temperature apparatus.